Se não me quer, não me provoca!
by Temaris2SShika
Summary: Bom, está é apenas mais uma fic postada no site! Espero que gostem... Não está lá grande coisa... Afinal é a minha primeira fic... Mas,quem quiser dar uma conferida.... ShikaxTema com pequenas insinuações de NejixTen e NaruxHina n.n Boa Leitura


**Desclaimer: **Aff... Vcs já sabem que o Naruto não é meu! Então pra que ki eu vo fk repetindo que eli pertence ao Kishimoto-sama? (só por enquato!)

Gente pega leve que é minha primeira fic ok?

**Legenda:**

- bla,bla,bla – fala normal do personagem

- BLA,BLA,BLA –todo mundo sabe que é um grito né?

"bla, bla, bla" – pensamento

" _bla, bla, bla" _– sabem quando o povo dicuti com si mesmo? Então essa é a "outra" voz da mente tah?

_(bla_.bla.bla.)- comentários (na maioria das vezes complementações da fic)

**Casal principal:** _TemaxShika,_

com insunuações de NejixTen e HinaxNaru

Minna-san gomen pelos erros... é que não deu tempo de revisar T.T

Boa leitura!!

**Se não me quer, não me provoca!**

Era mais um dia como outro qualquer... Pessoas passavam pela ruas, Ninjas iam para suas devidas missões e Temari, a irmã mais velha do Kazekague de Suna se encontrava com Tenten que lhe mostrava uma kunai nova que a mesma havia acabado de comprar:

- É mesmo muito bonita Tenten! Pena que eu não as uso... Apenas o meu leque e eu já nos garantimos! - a loira deu um sorriso

Do nada, Naruto apareceu com Hinata ao seu lado, e para variar, o loiro estava gritando:

- YÔ! TENTEN-CHAN!

- É... Ohayo Naruto-Kun... – disse a garota com uma gota na cabeça – E Ohayo para você também Hinata-Chan.

- Er... Oyaho Tenten-Chan e Temari-San… - Hinata respondeu timidamente (e gaguejando, só que eu odeio escreve assim n.n)

- Pode me chamar de Temari-Chan Hinata e ohayo para ambos também!

- Nossa Temari! Agora que eu percebi! Que bolsa bonita! – exclamou Tenten

- Arigato Tenten... Minha mãe me deu antes de morrer...

- Ah! Gomenasai... – respondeu a kunoichi envergonhada

- Tudo bem, não foi a sua intenção . - respondeu Temari docemente

- É... Será que eu posso vê-la??

- Hai...

Temari entregou a bolsa para a garota que a examinava encantada:

- Posso abrir?

- Claro!

Agora os três olhavam atentamente para dentro da bolsa (sim, Naruto também a estava examinado ¬¬):

- O que é isso?? – Naruto praticamente gritou ao fazer a pergunta

- Nada que te interesse! – respondeu Temari ao ver que o garoto havia pego o seu diário e logo após o retirou de suas mãos

- Mas... Mas... – choramingou o garoto

- Naruto, é que aquilo é uma coisa muito pessoal para nós mulheres... – Tenten respondeu calmamente, afinal tanto ela quanto a Hinata já tinham se dado conta de que aquilo era um diário

- Quer dizer que todas vocês tem um?? – perguntou o loiro curioso

- Praticamente sim... – respondeu Tenten

- Hinata!!! Deixa eu ver o seu??? .

A garota corou violentamente com a pergunta inadequada do loiro

- Naruto seu baka! É claro que não né? No diário, nós garotas colocamos nossas coisa pessoais... – disse Temari

- ... Coisas que apenas nós devemos saber... – completou Tenten

- Ahhh!!! Mais eu queria tanto!!! T.T

- Ele não vai desistir tão cedo não é? – cochichou Temari para Tenten

- Iie... A não ser que... Naruto!! – ele se virou para ela – Vamos até o Ichiraru? Eu pago!

O garoto simplesmente saiu voando (literalmente) dali.

- Tenten, você está louca? Desse jeito você vai falir!

- Relaxa! Acabei de receber o pagamento de uma missão ranking S... Sem contar que o Neji está me esperando para almoçarmos juntos n.n

Temari deu um sorrisinho malicioso:

- Nós só somos amigos viu?? –respondeu a ninja envergonhada

- Sei... Sei... – Temari continuou ainda desconfiada, sabia que os dois estavam de caso já fazia um tempo

- Bom, eu vou indo... – Tenten já envergonhada deu um jeitinho de se mandar da li – Vamos também Hinata?

- É claro que ela vai! – respondeu Temari – Assim o Naruto não irá ficar segurando vela! Hhahahahahaha!

Tenten corou e até Hinata deu uma risadinha baixinha... As duas se despediram de Temari e foram até o restaurante onde Naruto já deveria estar no 15º prato.

Temari começou a andar rumo a sua casa até que estranhou algo, sua bolsa estava mais leve! Porém, achando que não era nada continuou andando até sua casa.

Só depois de algumas horas que Temari percebeu que algo muito importante havia caído de sua bolsa na hora da confusão com o Naruto!

Sem pensar duas vezes... Temari saiu correndo de casa em busca deste importante objeto.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Shikamaru andava pelas ruas de Konoha com seu olhar entediado voltado para as nuvens... Não prestava atenção por onde ia... Olhava para o alto, até que acabou por tropeçar em algo, e cair. Murmurou um "que saco" e se levantou olhando para traz e vendo o responsável pela sua queda. Abaixou e pegou o pequeno objeto, era muito delicado aparentava ser um... Diário? Shikamaru, diferente de qualquer outro garoto, não sentiu curiosidade alguma em lê-lo... Pelo menos, não por alguns segundos... Até ver o nome em sua capa _Sabaku no Temari_... Então o tal Diário era **dela**?

- Problemática! – disse ele voltando a caminha e a admirar o diário.

O certo seria devolvê-lo, porém, provavelmente, a garota iria ficar achando que o mesmo teria lido o seu diário, e daria mais um de seus ataques... Sabia que por mais que ele jurasse não ter o lido, a garota não acreditaria nele... Sabia também o quanto ela era problemática, e o quanto as garotas odiavam que lessem seus diários... Da última vez, o garoto havia pegado o diário de Ino de Kiba que o tinha pegado para ler, e quando foi entregá-lo para a garota... Ino não o deixou se explicar e bateu tanto nele que o garoto teve que ser tratado pela própria Tsunade.

- "Aff... ¬¬ Foi muito trabalhoso ser tratado pela Tsunade durante um mês! Ela é tão problemática quanto a Ino! Mais irritante que elas só mesmo a Temari! Aff... Como aquela menina é problemática! E aquele sorriso irônico e lindo que ela tem? Lindo? Eu disse lindo? Tá eu acho que a Tsunade não terminou meu tratamento ainda..."- silêncio – "Ok... Ok... Eu admito! Ela é sim jeitosinha... Mas nada de mais! _Admita, você gosta dela! _Não! Não gosto! _Então porque está simplesmente louco para ler esse diário em suas mãos? Quando era o da Ino, você não sentiu nem um pouco de vontade de ler..._ É claro! Porque é que eu vou querer saber o que ela pensa? _Quer dizer que você admite querer saber o que a Temari pensa?_Eu não disse isso!_Mas insinuou... N_ão enche! _Ok... Ok..." _– silêncio – Acho que só uma lidinha não vai fazer mal a ninguém... Afinal, de qualquer jeito ela vai me bater quando eu for entregar o diário para ela! Então, é melhor apanhar por um motivo do que por nenhum!

Shikamaru se dirigiu para uma praça que ficava próxima da rua onde o mesmo se encontrava anteriormente e deitou-se em baixo de uma cerejeira que estava carregada de flores... Destrancou com facilidade o frágil cadeado e abriu o diário:

_28 de dezembro de 2007_

_Querido diário... _

_Hoje foi um dia muito... Digamos, interessante... Pra variar, passei o dia inteiro com o Shikamaru(como já tinha te dito, estou em Konoha e vou ficar aqui 4 dias para ajudar nos preparativos da festa de fim de ano) , fiz ele carregar minhas compras, e o baka obedeceu sem reclamar, não entendo ele, reclama de tudo, mas quando é para mim, o mesmo não liga de fazer coisa muito piores do que as coisas que todos pedem... _

_Escrevi que foi um dia" interessante" lá em cima, pois hoje, Tenten me disse por telefone, uma coisa que me deixou o dia inteiro pensativa. Ela me disse que Shikamaru, só me trata assim, pois gosta mesmo de mim! Eu achei que ela estava louca! Eu e Shikamaru? Há há! Essa é boa! Eu e aquele preguiçoso!? Nunca! Never! Nem em sonhos! Pois é... Isso era o que deveria ter pensado... Porém não foi! Na hora que Tenten levantou essa hipótese... Eu, Sabaku no Temari... Corei! É! Eu corei!! Como pode? Eu nunca tinha corado! Mas desta vez, senti minha face esquentando e pude ver no espelho que fica na frente do meu telefone, que eu estava corada! O que está acontecendo comigo? Será, que eu... Estou realmente gostando daquele teme? Não! Não pode ser! Tá certo que ele é bem kawaii quando fica com aquela carinha de sono, ou dá aquele sorrisinho bobo...Mas... Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! O que é que eu estou pensando? É o Shikamaru!!! Ele gosta da Ino! Nunca daria bola para mim!! Quer saber? Vou ver se durmo para tirar essa idéia doida da cabeça!_

_Bjoo_

_Ja ne_

Shikamaru parou de ler e um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios:

- Quer dizer que ela me acha kawai e gosta quando eu sorrio é? – disse ele com um sorrisinho malicioso – Mas pera ai! – voltou a olhar o diário na parte em que Temari dizia que ele gostava da Ino – Ela acha que eu gosto da Ino? Aff... Que problemático isso! – Shika abriu na pagina seguinte e continuou a ler, sabia que o que estava fazendo era errado, mais precisava muito saber o que Temari achava dele, se realmente o amava, ou se tudo não passara de um surto em sua cabeça.

_30 dezembro de 2007 _

_Yô! _

_Bom, fiquei sem escrever porque fui para uma missão e só voltei hoje! A missão nem foi tão difícil assim, só tive que entregar um documento lá pro kage de uma Vila que eu nem lembro o nome! Aff... Como eu to desligada! Culpa daquele dobe! Me deixa cada dia mais confusa... Cada dia mais apaixonada! Nani???? O que foi que eu disse?Disse que eu estou apaixonada? Não mesmo!!! Não posso estar apaixonada! Não por ele!! Ele ama a Yamanaka!! Kuso, Kuso e Kusooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!Tah... Eu admito! Me apaixonei! E por um bakaaaa!! Já faz tempo... Acho que dez da primeira vez que o vi... Mas nunca admiti, e agora to aqui! Gostando daquele teme!! Mas que culpa eu tenho se ele adora me provocar? Sei la... Ele meio que me provoca as vezes... O que me deixa ainda mais louca por ele!! Mas fazer o que? Ele gosta da Ino! Tá na cara! Os dois tão sempre juntos e são do mesmo time!! Aff... Quer saber?! Não vou nem insistir... Posso até tentar conquistá-lo, mas não vou ficar correndo atrás dele! Isso é muito ridículo!_

_Sabe, queria muito ter a cara-de-pau (sei que sou cara-de-pau para varias outras coisas, mas para isso não!) de dizer para ele: __**Se não me quer, não me provoca! **__ Quem sabe, se eu dissesse ele não se mancava que o jeito que ele fica perto de mim, o jeito como ele fala comigo, sorri para mim, me xinga ou me irrita... Isso tudo, me provoca, por mais que sejam coisas simples, me provocam... É que tudo nele me provoca e acho que já não consigo mais ficar perto dele, sabendo que ele gosta de outra!(Aff..Nem parece eu!) Mas é que quando se esta amando, tudo muda e... Aff que ridículo Temari! Para com isso! Pensa só no mais importante: amanhã é a tal festa de fim de ano, e você vai poder voltar para casa depois dela, pena que é obrigatório ir, não to a fim de vê o Shika com a Ino! Aposto que ele vai com ela! Ai que raiva!!!_

Shikamaru queria muito ter terminado de ler o diário, mas foi interrompido pela presença de alguém se aproximando seguida de um grito:

- SHIKAMARU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SEU BAKA!! O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO COM O MEU DIÁRIO? E AINDA POR CIMA, O LENDO? –Temari literalmente voava para cima dele pronta para espancá-lo, seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas, sabia que a essa altura o garoto já devia saber de todos os seus sentimentos por ele.

Temari não chegou a encostar no garoto, pois o mesmo foi mais rápido, e a prensou contra a cerejeira segurando seus pulsos:

- ME SOLTA DOBe!!! – gritava e se debatia Temari agora já chorando de verdade

Shikamaru se sentiu totalmente angustiado com a cena, Temari, a garota mais forte e corajosa que conhecia, agora chorando rios de lágrimas:

- Iie... – Shikamaru disse coma maior calma esperando a reação da garota.

- COMO?... COMO TEVE A CORAGEM DE LER MEU DIÁRIO?

- Precisava saber o que você pensava de verdade sobre mim...

- Nani? – a garota já se encontrava mais calma, porém ainda prensada pelo corpo de Shikamaru na cerejeira e com os pulsos segurados pelo mesmo. Agora que Temari havia parado, pode analisar a cena, e percebeu que estava extremamente próxima de Shikamaru.

- Você colocou uma coisa muito intrigante no seu diário... Disse que gostaria de me dizer para parar de te provocar já que não te quero. – Shikamaru disse olhando nos lhos da garota que ao o ouvir terminar a frase, virou o rosto, pois agora tinha certeza que Shikamaru já sabia de seus sentimentos por ele. – Colocou não colocou?

- Ahn? – perguntou ela confusa, ele sabia que a garota tinha escrito aquilo porque estaria perguntando.

- Estou perguntando se colocou ou não.

- Ah...Hai.- a garota que tinha voltado a olhar para ele novamente virou o rosto e murmurou- E mesmo você sabendo dos meus sentimentos, mesmo sabendo o quanto eu gosto de você. Você continua a me provocar, mesmo sem querer nada comigo... – a garota disse num tom muito triste o que partiu o coração do garoto.

- Quem disse que não? – disse Shikamaru pegando no queixo de Temari e a fazendo olhar pra ele.

- Nani? – A garota perguntou agora mais confusa do que antes

- Aff... Você ainda não entendeu sua problemática? Eu to dizendo que eu te quero sim! Te quero mais do que como uma companheira de luta! Mais do que como uma amiga! – a garota agora o olhava sem acreditar nas palavras do garoto. – Temari... Eu te amo!

- Shika... Watashi mo...

O garoto se aproximou dela lentamente como se o mundo inteiro tivesse parado para os dois, suas respirações começaram a se misturar até que Shikamaru colou seus lábios aos de Temari, a mesma passou seus braços pelo pescoço do garoto que enlaçou a cintura de Temari e os dois finalmente começaram um beijo tão esperado pelos dois.

Infelizmente tiveram que se separa para buscar o maldito ar!

- Shika... Eu...

- Shh... Num diz nada! – disse Shika colocando seu dedo sobre os lábios de Lábios de Temari - Eu já sei de tudo... – ele deu aquele sorriso que só ele sabe dar e quando Temari ia voltar a beijá-lo, o mesmo se afastou e perguntou – Você achava mesmo que eu gostava da Ino?

- Achava... Afinal, vocês são do mesmo time e tudo mais... Sem contar que ela é linda e...

- Aff... Fala sério! Linda é você! A Ino é só uma amiga baka minha! – Shikamaru da um selinhu em Temari e continua – E é você que eu amo!

Temari volta a beijá-lo e os dois ficam um bom tempo nisso...

- Temari... – Shikamaru agora se encontrava sentando em baixo (e encostado) na cerejeira que agora, deixava varias Sakuras caírem sobre os dois

- Fala... – ela estava sentada ao lado de Shika com a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Vai na festa de fim de ano comigo? (a festa vai ser hoje, dia 31 ok?)

- Nem precisava ter pedido...

Temari deu um selinho em Shikamaru, o mesmo pegou uma Sakura que estava quase caindo no chão e colocou no cabelo de Temari. Esta sorriu e deitou no colo de Shikamaru, que a beijou docemente e acariciou sua cabeça fazendo cafunés até que ela adormeceu... Shikamaru olhou pela última vez para o céu antes de adormecer e retirou de vez sua hipótese sobre as nuvens, ser livre deveria sim, ser muito bom, porém (agora ele olha para Temari tá gente?) elas lá em cima nunca poderiam ter o que ele tem aqui em baixo...

Pois é, e aquele foi apenas o primeiro dia como casal de Shikamaru e Temari, um casal que duraria pra a vida inteira...

Minna, sei que ficou muito tosco!! Mais é que me deu a louca e eu resolvi escreve essa oneshot!! Mesmo tosco eu resolvi posta, pra... Ah! Sei lá pra que! Foi pra os desocupados (que nem eu!) e os amantes de ShikaxTema lerem...

Bom, mais pra quem achou que eu mereço alguma review, eu aceito de muito bom grado!!

Ah, gente! Deixa eu deixar bem claro que eu adoro a Ino tah? Só tive que zuar ela um pouquinho para deixar a fic menos pior... (Pera, "menos pior", isso existe?)

Bjoo

Ja ne


End file.
